Jas Hujan
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Chanyeol dapat cuti dan mereka memutuskan untuk kencan. Jongin, mantan Baekhyun, mulai melirik dia kembali. Sedangkan Baekhyun menugaskan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat kekasihnya berhenti marah dengan cara yang disukainya, "Aku sudah siap untuk kau lecehkan" [Yaoi ; Chanbaek/Baekyeol ;slight!KaiBaek ; pwp?]
1. Because Of The Ex

**This story contains:** BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL/Typos

**Title: **Jas Hujan**  
Pairs: **ChanBaek; Slight!KaiBaek

**© Kacangpolongman**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat lima belas menit sebelum waktunya pulang sehari-hari. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membukakan pintu depan apartemen mereka yang terletak di lantai tujuh belas.

"Hujannya deras sekali, lain kali aku harus membawa payung," kata yang lebih tinggi. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat, Yeol. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menerima uluran handuk yang diberikan Baekhyun dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah terguyur hujan saat tadi keluar dari mobil, "Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukan tunanganku."

"Cih, gombal."

Baekhyun kembali ke dapur dengan kedua pipinya yang merona parah. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat sikap si rambut cokelat, sungguh menggemaskan. Chanyeol masih diam di tempat saat suara dari sang tunangan kembali terdengar.

"Kemarilah! Sup nya sudah jadi."

"Aku mau mandi dulu, makan duluan saja."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka yang terbuat dari maghoni. Kebenarannya, lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak benar-benar berniat mandi, dan—entah sial atau beruntung Baekhyun mengetahui fakta tersebut. Si muka gigi itu pasti akan tidur-tiduran di kasur dan akhirnya bangun esok hari, pikirnya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang di sisi lain kepala tempat tidur melihat Chanyeol—yang benar saja—sedang berbaring di ranjang mereka yang dilapisi _spring bed _berwarna toska.

Lelaki dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti itu merubah air mukanya dari kesal bercampur jengkel menjadi raut wajah seorang anak kecil yang tengan merajuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang makan bersama, kau akan beralasan mandi dan nyatanya? Kau tidur. Kau tidak makan masakanku, kau tidak menemaniku, dan jadinya aku memakannya sendirian."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah yang lebih tua dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian jahat ketika irisnya turun menuju tubuh Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku di kantor, huh?"

"E-eh?"

Baekhyun memeriksa dirinya dan menemukan celana piyamanya sedikit menggembung dengan sedikit bagian yang terlihat basah. _Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun_, batinnya bermonolog. Baekhyun menggaruk dagunya dan memutar bola matanya ke sembarang arah, ia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai mendingin.

"Melakukan.. hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan seorang calon _anae_." Jawabnya, gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin hanya itu, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menyeret perlahan kaki kanannya mundur melihat Chanyeol yang bangkit dari posisi berbaring-santai nya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir apa lagi, huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mulai mundur dari tempatnya berpijak secara teratur, "Yah! Yah! Yah! Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya ketakutan.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan, terus mendekat sampai punggung sempit si sipit menempel dengan sempurna pada tembok kamar mereka. Yang lebih pendek mendecih pelan menyadari dirinya sudah terpojok sekarang.

Lelaki bermarga Byun itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap si raksasa dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dan Chanyeol tentu tahu arti tatapan itu, Baekhyun akan meledak. Dengan sigap, ia menjauh dari wajah si mungil.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku menggunakan _mainan_mu untuk memuaskanku! Menemaniku sampai kau pulang, tapi nyatanya kau tertidur tanpa menyentuhku! Sudah dua minggu empat hari kita tidak pernah bersama lagi, itu membuatku muak!"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, ia menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya usil sambil tersenyum sejuta makna.

"Jadi kau ingin kusentuh, begitu?"

Baekhyun diam, ia keceplosan.

"_Ani_-mph!" Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol dengan rakus memulai ciuman mereka.

Entah karena hasratnya yang sudah lama tidak terpenuhi atau apa, Baekhyun lah yang paling dominan disini. Lidahnya bergerak sewenang-wenang di rongga mulut sang kekasih. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya duapuluh lima derajat, mempermudah pertautan mereka yang kian memanas.

Saliva yang entah milik siapa merembes keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya, mereka melepas ciuman yang terbalut nafsu itu ketika sudah menginjak menit ke lima. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengusap saliva yang sempat keluar dengan ibu jari, keduanya masih terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku dapat cuti dari kantor hari Sabtu nanti karena semua berkas yang dibutuhkan sudah selesai. Itulah alasanku pulang lebih larut akhir-akhir ini, untuk mendapatkan sehari penuh dengan calon _anae_ ku."

Baekhyun membeku merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol membelai pipinya, "Ja-jadi?"

"Kita kencan Sabtu ini."

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Baekhyun telah siap dengan _varsity_ hitam dengan kaos putih di dalamnya, _style_ favoritnya saat mereka berkencan dulu. Dan itu berarti pencinta _strawberry_ ini akan keluar rumah.

Baekhyun memberikan segelas susu hangat pada Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang mengembang, "Bertemu teman universitasku dulu."

"Si preman Jongin?" Tebak Chanyeol yang mendapatkan cubitan keras di lengannya, "Yah!"

"Berhentilah menilai orang dari fisiknya, Chan!"

Yang lebih muda hanya menggumam, dan tanpa kentara mencibir, "Selesai jam berapa? Akan ku jemput."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Tidak perlu, cukup bekerja dan buat kita memiliki dua hari penuh untuk bersama."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Cerewet." Dengan malas ia melangkah mundur dan meletakkan gelas yang semula diberikan Baekhyun di meja makan.

"Omong-omong, perihal kencan kita.." Chanyeol berkata dan wajah Baekhyun memerah, malu. Entah mengapa mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali berjalan berdampingan keluar rumah bersama membuatnya mengingat masa-masa berpacaran dulu.

"Tidak jadi, deh."

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya serta mengangkut kunci mobilnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dongkol.

"Carilah pakaian baru, mungkin aku akan merobek yang kau kenakan nanti." Bisiknya, Baekhyun merinding. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya hanya tertawa dalam hati, "Aku pergi."

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar, bersorak girang dalam hati. Penampilan memang tidak selayaknya menjadi bahan penilaian, Baekhyun adalah orang yang ahli dalam bercinta sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang bahkan seperti orang belum pernah mengalami mimpi basah. Terlepas dari hal itu, Baekhyun adalah _uke_ yang agresif. Bahkan lebih mesum dari _seme_nya sendiri, asal kau tahu.

"Akhirnya lubangku tidak akan diisi _dildo_ bodoh itu lagi, kkk."

* * *

"Jongin, terima kasih untuk waktumu."

"Siap, tuan putri!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya sekilas lalu tersenyum hangat. "Mau aku pukul, huh?"

"Kalau dicium, akan kupertimbangkan lagi."

"Mati saja kau."

Baekhyun menarik kakinya masuk ke sebuah toko kecil yang berada diperempatan jalan, membuat Jongin dengan gesit mengunci mobilnya dan mengejar pria manis itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Kata yang lebih muda kebingungan.

"Aku lihat cuaca terus menerus mendung bahkan hujan deras akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku butuh beberapa plastik kedap air untuk menjagaku tetap tampan."

"Cih, tampan katamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memilih-milih payung dan jas hujan yang tersusun di rak.

Jongin melirik rak maghoni berdebu itu tanpa minat, kenapa mantan kekasihnya ini terlihat begitu _exicting_? "Si pekerja keras Chanyeol punya banyak mobil yang bisa kau gunakan."

"Chanyeol hanya punya satu mobil, Jongin."

"Keluarga Park adalah Milyarder, Baekhyun."

"Begitu pula keluarga Kim."

Jongin merampas jas hujan yang sebelumnya berada dalam dekapan Baekhyun. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun."

"Tidak jika kau memanggilku dengan lebih sopan." Katanya, Baekhyun kembali merampas plastik-plastik tembus pandang dengan ragam warna itu cepat.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Ne_, Jongin-ah?" Baekhyun mengedip, membuat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Untuk apa semua payung dan jas hujan ini?"

"Aku ingin kencanku berjalan lancar, itu saja."

"Eh?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, kedua kakinya mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati seorang penjaga toko yang diyakininya sebagai kasir toko kelontong itu. "Jadi kalian bertingkah sebagai pasangan normal sekarang?"

"Bodoh. Sejak awal kami memang berpacaran seperti pasangan pada umumnya kan?"

Baekhyun meletakan barang yang ingin dibelinya di meja yang tersedia, si penjaga mulai menghitung berapa harga yang harus dikeluarkan oleh pemuda dua puluh tahunan di depannya. Telinganya terpasang untuk mencuri dengar percakapan tak penting dari kedua orang pelanggannya tersebut, cih maniak.

"Tiga puluh ribu won."

Baekhyun melotot, "Yah _ahjussi_, kenapa kau menaikkan lagi harganya?" Protesnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompet.

"Heuhehe, anak muda.. toko ini akan di renovasi. Kami harus menaikan harga untuk mempercepat pembangunan."

"Hm, begitu. Cepat selesaikan renovasinya ya, sepertinya aku akan lebih sering datang kemari. Tapi kalau harganya mahal begitu aku akan pergi ke toko ujung yang di sebrang saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi salam kepada si pemilik toko yang memang sudah dikenalnya cukup lama, Jongin mengikuti yang lebih tua dan merangkul bahu sempitnya.

"Nah, karena ini pertemuan perdana kita pasca wisuda dilaksanakan ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Baekhyun tertawa saat dirasakannya pucuk kepalanya dicium dengan lembut oleh Jongin, mereka berjalan menjauh dari toko kelontong milik lelaki berumur setengah abad tadi dan berjalan dengan santai dengan payungan rindang dari awan yang berarak kearah timur.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Pintu terbuka tepat saat jarum panjang berdetik menunjuk angka duabelas dan jarum lainnya menunjuk angka sembilan. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalnya yang semula naik-turun menahan kantuk, ia berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol dan membawakan handuk melihat tunangannya lagi-lagi pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan membawa payung? Dasar."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah melayangkan senyum sinis untuk Baekhyun, membuat orang yang menerimanya itu cukup terkaget. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu, senyuman dingin yang sangat dibencinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Tidak ada."

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya saat Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamar mereka dengan pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di benak yang lebih tua. Baekhyun menghela napas, apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat?

"Jangan bilang ini soal Jongin, ck."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal dan membanting tubuhnya jatuh ke sofa. Dia menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Padahal besok kami berkencan, Baekhyun bodoh!" Rutuknya di ruangan yang tampak sepi itu.

Ia menendang bantal sofa lalu membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam tidur saat air mata sialnya berhenti mengalir, satu hal yang Baekhyun rindukan adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol. Dan pria mungil itu merusak momen yang sangat jarang itu.

"Chanyeol, apa salahku.."

* * *

"Baekhyun, cepat. Kau ingin membuat kerja kerasku sia-sia dengan terus tidur saat aku mendapatkan cuti yang sangat sulit kudapatkan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan susah, mengangkat punggunya menjauh dari sofa yang ia tiduri. Ia menatap polos sekitarnya, masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Si sipit mengucek matanya sebelum memulai kata pertamanya di akhir pekan ini.

"Kita tetap kencan?"

Suaranya parau dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, tangannya sedang sibuk mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawarnya, "Kita akan pergi sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Cepatlah." Perintahnya datar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya semalaman, Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya. Ia hendak menangis jika saja Chanyeol tidak kembali bersuara menanyakan keinginan Baekhyun atas kencan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja masih memperjuangkannya, jadi ia berlari dengan limbung ke kamar dan mengambil handuknya untuk pergi mandi.

Tidak banyak gerakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kamar mandi, ia hanya diam. Berdiri dengan linglung di bawah guyuran air yang keluar dari lubang _shower_. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, seperti bagaimana kencan hari ini akan berjalan, akankah mereka masih kukuh berdiam-diaman satu sama lain, dan tidak luput tentang bagaimana cara agar sang kekasih memaafkannya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara membersihkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengeringkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang basah. Mata sipitnya melirik kantong plastik hitam yang diletakkannya semalam diatas nakas. Sampai pada akhirnya ia membuka benda-benda yang dibelinya tempo hari di toko kelontong itu.

"Bodoh."

Baekhyun menghela napas membanting plastik itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan lemas, lelaki penyuka warna hitam itu berjalan kearah lemari bermaksud mencari setelan yang akan digunakannya.

"Baekhyun, hujan semakin deras, siapkan payung atau jas hujan!" Perintah Chanyeol dari luar kamar dan Baekhyun kembali menghela napas.

Baekhyun melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan membiarkannya jatuh merasakan dinginnya lantai. Lemari yang masih terbuka pun ditinggalkannya, dengan tubuh telanjang ia kembali menghampiri nakas. Sebuah pemikiran yang dengan tiba-tiba menyambar membuat Baekhyun bertindak di luar perkiraan. Ia menarik jas hujannya dan mengenakannya pada dirinya yang polos tanpa benang pembungkus.

Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, menuju Chanyeol. "Aku siap." Katanya lantang, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran pagi yang baru saja dibacanya.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan korannya tanpa sengaja, volume matanya membesar seiring mendekatnya Baekhyun. Syok? Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, satu-satunya hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hanya reaksi tubuhnya yang berlebih saat melihat tubuh mulus tunangannya hanya tertutupi plastik tembus pandang berwarna biru. Sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya sudah terbangun.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah siap," Baekhyun mendudukan pantatnya di paha Chanyeol, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu sang kekasih, hidung keduanya bergesekan saking dekatnya. "Aku sudah siap untuk kau lecehkan, Chan."

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari puting kecoklatan Baekhyun yang tersuguhi di depan matanya, jika saja jas hujan itu tidak menghalangi Chanyeol ingin sekali mengemutnya. Yang lebih pendek memulai lebih dulu, tidak kuat menahan hasratnya yang sudah lama tak terpenuhi. Ia menjilat bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan lidahnya yang terjulur keluar, perlahan;membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Hmmph," Baekhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, bersyukur karena kekasih yang lebih muda darinya enam bulan ini mudah terangsang oleh sentuhan ringannya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh yang ada dipangkuannya, setiap pergerakan diiringi juga oleh remasan-remasan tangan nakal Baekhyun di kejantanan Chanyeol yang diyakini sudang mengacung tegak.

Baekhyun mengurut benda panjang kepemilikan Chanyeol dari luar celana yang digunakannya, pelan tapi begitu intens membuat Chanyeol melayang dan mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang semakin gencar membasahi Baekhyun dengan kecupan dan jilatan.

Baekhyun menarik kancing dan resleting Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya, menyisakan celana dalam Calvin Klein hitam yang sudah menggembung dibagian tengahnya, "Nampaknya penismu sudah tidak sabar, Chan." Katanya saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"Aku masih punya waktu untuk menghukum tunangan nakalku dulu sebelum memuaskannya." Chanyeol menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, bibir merah mudanya yang membengkak karena ulah Chanyeol terbuka hendak bertanya sebelum pada akhirnya Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"Kyaaa!" Teriaknya saat Chanyeol dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya, membaringkan tubuh polosnya yang tertutup jas hujan di sofa. Baekhyun menatap sayu Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh, apa Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya? Apa tunangannya itu masih marah?

"Tunggu disitu, jangan berani kau berpindah."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk tetap ditempat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka mata sayunya merasakan telapak tangan menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya, mengusapnya dengan gerakan lambat membuat si manis mau tak mau mendesah juga. Geli di anggota gerak bagian bawahnya membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya refleks. Chanyeol menelan ludah, menyadari tunangannya semakin menggairahkan setiap kegiatan bercinta mereka yang memang bisa dibilang jarang itu.

Mata bulatnya meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya saat tubuhnya mendapatkan rangsangan membuat Chanyeol berdecak, bagaimana bisa menghukum jika memainkan telunjuknya di paha lelaki manis itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat membobol rektum yang kelihatan sempit itu— walau kenyataannya memang sempit, sih.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya, menyisakan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak berdaya dengan segala keseksian yang dimiliknya (bukan tampak tubuh indahnya, tapi Baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan mengambil napas).

"Ayo mulai operasi menghukum Byun Baek."


	2. Punishment

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu mendudukan dirinya, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun terangkat memutari celana _jeans_ yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tepat di bagian yang menonjol.

"Mmh— Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam, tanpa sadar ia menarik tangannya dan menunduk takut. Jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol menatapnya sebegitu mengerikan.

Dan diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum jahat. Ck, sungguh licik.

"Angkat kepalamu, Sayang."

Baekhyun menurut dan Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Ia kembali membaringkan Baekhyun yang tak henti menjilati dan terkadang mengigit bibirnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali menuntaskan hukumannya pada Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisa. Anak itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Dengar, disini aku yang memegang kendali. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, apapun bentuknya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyerangmu, mengerti?"

Bibir si mungil hendak memprotes tapi saat menyadari tatapan sang tunangan masih sama, ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam, dan kembali berucap, "Menungging."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan. Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa kekasihnya itu jadi kejam begini. Ia sudah menungging dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya menelan ludah, Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dengan niat menjahili Chanyeol, Baekhyun menengok kebelakang menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sayunya yang menggoda.

"Apa- selanjutnya.. tuan?" Chanyeol menegang. "Apa aku harus bermain _solo_ untukmu?" Dan semakin tegang.

"Di-diam atau ku bekap mulutmu, Baek-"

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Ia kembali menoleh kedepan, membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. _Doggy style?_ Baekhyun berharap diam-diam.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke pantat mulus kekasihya, meremasnya dengan desahan super sensual sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya, ia harus bisa menuntaskan ini tanpa cacat. Dilebarkannya belah pantat Baekhyun, dan lubang surga menyambutnya.

Basah dan sempit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol ketika lidahnya menembus cincin berkerut Baekhyun, dan jauh disana Baekhyun terengah, nafasnya satu-satu dan wajahnya merona.

"Chan- aah,"

Baekhyun sibuk mendesah dan Chanyeol sibuk membuat suara desahan itu semakin keras. Ia menarik lidahnya keluar dari rektum Baekhyun saat sudah puas membasahinya. Dan Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol dengan keras menyedot lubang anusnya.

"Chanyeol-aah, mmh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan kontak fisiknya dengan Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah terengah dengan wajah merona. Lalu lelaki itu memerintah Baaekhyun melepaskan jas hujannya. Dan Baekhyun yang dasarnya mesum, melakukan komando Chanyeol dengan cara sesensual mungkin (tatapan sayu, bibir bawah digigit, kaki bergerak gelisah, gerakan tangan lambat), sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk liurnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Jas hujan transparan itu mendarat sempurna di marmer dingin apartemen. Keduanya kembali melilit lidah pasangan masing-masing, Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan tangannya di bahu tegap sang tunangan. Chanyeol menjilati bibir Baekhyun, meminta kekasihnya itu membuka bibir dan namja manis itu dengan senang hati memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan itu menggapai langit-langit mulut calon 'istri'nya dengan lidah lihai miliknya, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karena geli. Baekhyun ingin sekali meremas Chanyeol jika saja lelaki tinggi itu tidak melarangnya untuk menyerang.

Chanyeol melirik kebawah, mendapati penis Baekhyun yang setengah tegang menempel pada celana _jeans_nya. Baekhyun baru setengah tegang sedang dirinya sudah begitu tegak? Ia tak akan membiarkannya.

Akan kubuat kau mendesah, sayang.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat Baekhyun mulai lancang menghisap bibir atasnya, "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Katanya. Terdengar deru napas keduanya yang saling bersahutan.

Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya, "Maaf?"

Chanyeol memilih tak menjawab dan kembali mengerjai tubuh menggoda Baekhyun, ia meraih kesejatian namja manis itu, mengusap kepala penisnya dan membuat Baekhyun menggeram halus. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak gelisah mencari bahan untuk diremasnya selain sofa yang menjadi tempat bercumbu mereka.

Chanyeol memutuskan akan melakukannya dengan cepat, ia mengurut batang penis Baekhyun, membuatnya hampir meledak karena kenikmatan. Rasa ngilu di penisnya malah membuatnya ingin menangis, Chanyeol memanjakannya begitu hebat. Lahar putih sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubang kencing Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya semakin intensif.

"Oohhh- fuck!"

Seperti pistol air sperma Baekhyun menyemprot, membasahi bagian depan tubuh keduanya dengan cairan putih yang tampak kental— dan tentu saja tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terengah, ini kali pertama anak itu orgasme secepat ini. Yah kalian pasti tahu siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Waktunya bicara jujur, sayang."

"Uungh?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil barang yang telah ia siapkan sedari tadi saat Baekhyun bangun. Tidak menyangka juga akan menggunakan jahe ini lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Tunggu, jadi ia sudah membuat rencana?

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat dengan kasar Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menghasilkan tangan dan lututnya yang masih lemas kembali bertumpu pada sofa.

"AH! AHN-!"

Baekhyun mengernyit, sesuatu baru saja memasuki lubangnya. Tidak terlalu panjang dan sangat kaku ditambah lagi benda ini terasa dingin. Apa ini penis Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin, seingatnya milik Chanyeol lebih panjang dari ini.. jadi?

Chanyeol tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk berpikir, ia kembali menghujam kekasihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerang halus. Lama mereka saling memagut sampai Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu dalam lubangnya membuat daerah sekitar anusnya memanas. Hey ini benda dingin yang Chanyeol masukan tadi?

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah gelisah dan penuh gairah. "Apa yang kau masukan, huh? Panas.."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, cepat juga. Dan secepat respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun menungging. Ia mendorong jahe yang tadi dimasukannya lebih dalam, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena sensasi ganjil di lubangnya.

"Nah, sekarang beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin kemarin?"

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati, _ternyata benar karena Jongin_. "Kami hanya jalan-jalan."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, tidak suka mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, ia menampar pantat namja manis didepannya dengan cukup keras, membuatnya mengerang karena panas di lubangnya semakin menjadi.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Baek."

"Urgh, kami memang cuma jalan-jalan.."

Satu tamparan keras lagi, Baekhyun mengetatkan _hole_nya bermaksud mengurangi rasa perih yang bersumber dari tangan Chanyeol tapi yang ada rektumnya terasa semakin panas dan panas. Satu persatu keringat menetes dari wajah porselen Baekhyun.

"Anghh!"

"Satu tamparan untuk setiap kebohongan."

"Tapi aku tidak bohong!" Belanya lemah.

Baekhyun frustasi dengan semua siksaan ini, anusnya terasa begitu panas dan Chanyeol terus menampar bokongnya. Satu-satunya cara mengurangi rasa sakit dari tamparan Chanyeol adalah mengetatkan _hole_nya, tapi jika ia mengetatkannya ia akan semakin mengenai benda itu.

Lalu kenapa tidak lepaskan saja benda itu?

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin marah.

_Duh_, serba salah.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi." Katanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di toko perhiasan dengan preman itu, huh?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah kagetnya yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol harus mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak kembali mencium Bakehyun. "Kau melihat kami?"

"Jawab saja, apa susahnya?" Katanya sarkastis.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, yang benar saja jadi Chanyeol melihat mereka? Berarti dia juga melihat saat Jongin mencium bibir Baekhyun saat keluar mobil?

Tunggu, apa?

"Aku hanya menemaninya." Jelasnya dengan suara bergetar membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya yang terasa meyatu jadi susah untuk ditelan, menimbulkan suara yang cukup jelas untuk didengar Chanyeol, "Kau gugup? Berbohong, huh?"

Baekhyun secepat mungkin menggeleng, takut Chanyeol menamparnya lagi. Tapi karena refleks, dia malah mengetatkan lubangnya, "Sshh.. sial."

PLAK

"Aaanghh.."

Baekhyun mengetatkan _hole_nya. Lagi-dan-lagi. Panas dan perih, oh betapa ia ingin mengganti benda ini menjadi penis Chanyeol yang dipastikan dapat memuaskannya.

"Bagaimana rasa jahe itu, Baek?!"

PLAK

"AAAHH!"

"Kau meyukainya?!"

PLAK

"Sshh- oh Tuhan.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol dibelakang sana masih betah menghukumnya. Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar, _Jahe_. Jadi benda sialan yang dari tadi bersarang di lubangnya itu jahe? Baekhyun pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, salah satu bentuk BDSM dengan menggunakan jahe.

Apa namanya.. _Fogging_? _Fagging_? Atau— _Figging_?

Ah! Benar, _figging_!

Setelah mengingatnya Baekhyun agak bersyukur karena Chanyeol hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menampar, bukan pedal, dayuh atau barang-barang keras lainnya yang ia ketahui untuk kegiatan ini juga.

"Ba-baik stop!" Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku menemaninya karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk memilih cicin pertunangannya sendiri!"

Baekhyun terengah, "Dia akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo bulan depan.. jadi dia minta bantuanku."

"O-oh begitu?" Chanyeol menyahuti dari belakang dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah karena kehabisan tenaga. Lututnya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya.

"Eunggh—"

Chanyeol melepas jahe itu keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di meja, dan sekarang Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sumber siksaannya sejak berbelas-belas menit yang lalu. Ia menatap jahe itu sinis seakan bisa membakarnya hanya dengan tatapan mata super tajamnya.

Baekhyun ambruk, ia tengkurap diatas sofa, bersyukur siksaannya telah berakhir. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol-

Ups. Kaki Baekhyun baru saja mengenai sesuatu yang keras dibawah sana, Baekhyun menoleh dan ia dapat melihat telapak kakinya tepat berada di depan selangkangan Chanyeol. Ya, ia berpikir ini sudah selesai padahal masih ada menu utamanya.

Penis besar panjang Chanyeol.

"Chan, karena kamu sudah salah paham.. Mau tidak turuti kemauanku?"

"E-eh.. Ya, katakan saja."

"Biarkan aku ada diatasmu!"


	3. Be Chanyeol's Master

"_Biarkan aku ada diatasmu!"_

* * *

**[ Chapter 3 ]**

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau bercanda Baek," katanya dengan suara baritone kebanggaannya. Lelaki itu kembali menindih Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat kembali terlentang dengan tangan kekarnya yang dilengkapi bisep-trisep yang sempurna.

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda dan menjawab dengan nada yang oh Tuhan- seksinya, "Aku tidak terlalu suka bercanda, sebenarnya."

Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun dengan isengnya menyusuri rahang tegas Chanyeol yang tampak sempurna. Sempat ia berharap saat puber nanti ia akan berubah dominan tampan daripada manis, tapi yah- begini adanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pikirannya sendiri.

Namun belum sedetik bibirnya kembali menyeringai, mengingat ia akan 'menunggangi' Chanyeol untuk kegiatan panas mereka hari ini**—** tentu saja selain kegiatan panas dalam arti sebenarnya yang terjadi dalam lubangnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Meskipun tidak benar-benar 'diatas' setidaknya ia bisa merasa hebat dalam posisinya, menjadi penguasa atas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Yeah, kau hanya perlu dengarkan aku, oke?"

Baekhyun menggesekan ibu jari kakinya dengan kepemilikkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah terusik dibalik 'sangkar'nya, membuat Chanyeol melenguh tertahan yang penuh dengan nafsu birahi. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun sangsi sebelum pada akhirnya memilih menyudahi kegiatan iseng calon 'istri'nya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengganti status kita kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja tidak sayang, aku selamanya yang akan merasakan nikmatnya genjotan adikmu dalam holeku." Tangannya mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "Kau hanya perlu membiarkanku jadi orang yang serakah untuk hari ini, bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menusuk manik kelam Baekhyun yang tertutup kabut nafsu yang bercampur obsesi, lama ia menimang sampai akhirnya kata setuju terucap dengan mudahnya, "Lakukan seperti apa yang selalu kau inginkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Aku mencintaimu, yeol!"

Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat dari apa yang Chanyeol kira, ia membalik posisi mereka begitu saja. Dia tersadar oleh jilatan lembut Baekhyun di daun telinga perinya membuat ia membutuhkan pantat kenyal namja manis itu untuk diremasnya, uh-oh.. Baekhyun sungguh ahli menggoda dirinya dengan cara yang disukai lelaki itu sampai ke kulitnya sekalipun.

"Ermm- suck it Baek,"

Baekhyun menjilati kuping Chanyeol bagaikan seekor kucing kecil, menggigiti dengan mata tertutup seakan menikmati dengan penuh apa yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya. '_little dick_'nya menggantung dengan manis tepat diatas perut six-pack Chanyeol, kedua lututnya yang menumpu makin lama makin tertekuk. Membuat penis putih dengan ujung kemerahan Baekhyun menggesek sempurna di shirt yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah sendiri karenanya

Tepat di telinga tajam Chanyeol, tepatnya.

Chanyeol meraih paha dalam Baekhyun yang bersih bulu mendekat, membuat selangkangannya semakin lebar dan lebar. Baekhyun mengulum telinga Chanyeol pada akhirnya, mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol pinta. Chanyeol meremas pantat telanjang Baekhyun karenannya.

Lelaki manis itu mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh saat dirasa puas membasahi telinga Chanyeol, ia kemudian menarik lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Membuat si Park kebingungan.

"Aiih.. Aku tidak mau membasahi sofa kita dengan sperma, okay? Ayo pindah~" Baekhyun merengek dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol menurut, ia menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin kekamar mereka.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali menindih Chanyeol, ia duduk di perut kekasihnya sambil menggesekkan pantat sintalnya dengan kelamin lelaki itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol bagaikan terhempas ke nirwana, bagaimana belah pantat itu menjepit kejantanannya benar-benar memberinya kenikmatan.

Tapi Chanyeol harus merelakan pemuasnya pergi saat Baekhyun bangkit dari tubuhnya lalu pergi ke meja rias di pojok ruangan. Lelaki tinggi itu menelan ludah, Baekhyun mungkin memang niat menggodanya.

Menungging didepannya tanpa sehelai kainpun.

**Oh Tuhan- Aku mana kuat hanya melihat pantat montoknya..**

"Tunggu disitu, jangan berani kau berpindah." Kata Baekhyun menyadari pergerakan Chanyeol di kasur. Chanyeol mendengus, Baekhyun baru saja mengambil kata-katanya 'kan?

"Ini, pegang ini."

Chanyeol menatap _handycam_ ditangannya bingung, "Untuk.. apa?"

Baekhyun mengusap dagunya dengan telunjuknya dengan pandangan yang seakan akan membakar Chanyeol dengan nafsu. "Merekam, tentu saja." Lelaki dengan marga Park itu masih kebingungan. "Hft, begini.."

Baekhyun menyalakan alat perekamnya.

"Pegangi, rekam yang benar sayang. Cukup shoot bagian yang kau suka." Brunette itu mengelus bibir kekasihnya, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengarahkan kameranya. Layar dengan jelas menangkap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menjilati puting Chanyeol.

Semuanya terlihat semakin jelas disana, saliva Baekhyun yang membasahi nipplenya, lidahnya yang bergerak memutar, matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Tubu Chayeol gemetar karena kenikmatan.

Juga dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_Damn_. Baekhyun memang tak terduga. Maksudnya- bagaimana bisa ia berpikir segini jauhnya?

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ditengah kegiatannya mengulum milik Chanyeol, "Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat?"

Baekhyun menciumi gundukkan cukup besar yang ada didepan hidung mancungnya, Chanyeol menggeram. "Buka B, manjakan dia!"

Layar menampilkan Baekhyun yang mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, ia membuka celana Chanyeol (lagi-lagi) dengan gerakan menggoda. Ia menggigit resleting itu turun, membuka dengan tekanan-tekanan sensual diatas permukaan penis Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membola.

"Chan! Adikmu makin besar-"

Chanyeol menurunkan kamera, membuatnya merekam penis panjang tegak kerasnya yang nampak gemuk juga dengan precum di pucuk kelaminnya. **Uh oh i'm died**.

"-dia sungguh tegang!" Kata Baekhyun lagi. Anak itu menusuk-nusuk ereksi Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah tertahan tak ingin kamera di tangannya hilang fokus.

"Shh.. cukup kulum dia Baek,"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menggigitnya?"

"Cukup lakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan, B!" Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi, ia membutuhkan juniornya didalam mulut hangat nan lembab Baekhyun. Sekarang juga. Tapi oh.. Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk menjadi anak baik yang penurut!

Baekhyun chuckled.

Ia mendekat ke wajah Chanyeol, menciumi pipinya sedangkan bagian bawahnya bekerja diluar dugaan, Byun bastard Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menggesekan kejantanan mungilnya dengan milik Chanyeol yang sebesar boneka pisang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kameranya, merekam dari samping kegiatan panas mereka.

Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran mencium bibir tebal Chayeol. Menciumnya semakin dalam dan dalam ketika Chanyeol memabalas perlakuannya, dengan sama agresif. Ia menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi bermain dengan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Tidak puas saling menghisap mereka mulai melilit lidah pasangan masing-masing di dalam rongga mulut si manis.

Ciuman terlepas dan benang saliva yang bening memagut dari satu sudut bibir ke satu sudut bibir lainnya. Keduanya merona.

Chanyeol mengatur napas, "Aku tidak tahu kau segitu hebatnya dalam ciuman."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu ku beritahu perkembanganku yang lainnya saat kau sibuk pacaran dengan berkas kantormu!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya berbalik, membuat adik mungilnya yang tegang menggantung tepat di depan Chanyeol, sedangkan wajah lelaki manis itu sendiri di hadapkan dengan penis Chanyeol yang mencuat tinggi. Sebut saja posisi 69.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah melihat belah pantat Baekhyun, juga dengan lubang kemerahannya yang berkedut minta dilecehkan. Ia merekam bagian itu semangat, tanpa sadar wajahnya bagai orang tolol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya dari kaca lemari disamping kanan mereka hanya tertawa pelan.

Ia mengedutkan holenya membuat Chanyeol makin horny. Ia butuh merasakan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun sekarang!

"Baekhyun, bisa kita cepat selesaikan ini? Aku ingin penisku ada disini."

"Aaah.. shit, jangan masukan jarimu sekarang! Aku masih ingin bermain, tahu?"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerang merasakan ngilu tapi nikmat di batang kemaluannya. Baekhyun mengurut adiknya bagaikan anak kecil yang mencoba mengeluarkan pasta gigi yang tinggal sedikit dari tempatnya.

"Arrggh.. Fuck you- Baek.."

Baekhyun memperintens remasannya pada milik Chanyeol saat merasakan benda di tangannya itu berkedut-kedut penuh antisipasi dan juga urat-uratnya yang tampak menonjol. Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengulumnya, menggigiti kulit penisnya, membuat Chanyeol makin lupa daratan.

Ia menghisap-hisap bagian penis Chanyeol yang bisa masuk ke mulut kecilnya, sedangkan bagian lainnya yang tak bisa ia manjakan dengan lidah dan mulut ia belai dengan seduktif dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ooh suck it more! I'm so close.. aaahh-"

Baekhyun berhenti bekerja saat banjir sperma memenuhi mulut kecilnya, ia kesulitan menelan membayangkan berapa banyak yang Chanyeol keluarkan dalam sekali orgasme. Ia bisa-bisa kembung kalau menelan cairan kental itu terlalu banyak.

"Suka dengan hasil kerjaku, Park?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajahnya yang belepotan sperma Chanyeol yang sempat lolos dari mulutnya tadi. Chanyeol masih lemas pasca orgasmenya, tapi Baekhyun dengan begitu saja sudah membuat penisnya setengah tegang kembali dengan gerakan tangannya di dada Chanyeol.

"I'll fuck you so bad, Baek. Just look."

Baekhyun berpura-pura terkejut dengan kedua alis yang terangkat juga tangannya yang menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, "Hey Park, kau lupa? Aku yang akan menunggangimu." Lalu ia tersenyum licik.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berputar- benar, Baekhyun rajanya hari ini. Ia hanya akan menjadi budaknya yang bertugas merekam kegiatan mereka, 'kan?

"Nikmati saja, yeol. Kau akan suka berada dibawahku!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continue..**

* * *

**.**

**a/n:**

Taratatataaa. Lagi-lagi belum sampai ke inti. Muehehehe.  
Btw, ketemu lagi dengan sukro dalam ff rated M pertama sukro yang sungguh tidak tahu diri ini /slapped.

Tapi biarin belum sampai inti, sukro harap Chap ini ga gitu mengecewakan ya, lumayan lah- sukro bikin ga terlalu lama. Sekitar beberapa hari dan finishing kurang-lebih 3 jam. (Ini yang lu bilang '_ga terlalu_ lama'?) muehehehe, peace.

Sukro skip ch ini karena sukro pikir ini udah cukup panjang, iya gak sih? :3 (re: **ga.**) oke. Bunuh sukro sekarang juga kalo misalnya menurut kalian ini belum cukup panjang. Ini juga sukro udah engap-engapan.  
Juga selain mikir ini udah cukup panjang, sukro pengen bikin ff ini selesai di chp 4. Kenapa? Ya ada something kan ya sama angka 4 (selain mitos angka 4 itu angka kematian di wilayah asia timur.) ya contohnya nomor punggung (dikata bola) Baekkie~ juga ada someone yang ultah tgl 4 :$ juga sekolah sukro juga sekolah blablabla 4. ohok.

Sebenernya sukro mau jujur sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini sukro lagi awal yang buruk sebenernya, sukro tadinya gamau update dulu sebelum reviewnya nyampe 40- oke ini bener-bener ga bagus sebenernya. Tapi gimana ya ;-; sukro butuh lebih banyak respon, duapuluh perchapter kalo bisa, kalo gabisa- ya bisain deh, bikin sukro seneng /? ._.a muehehehe

Jadi fix kali ya chap depan beres? Apa mau dipanjangin? (**Tidaaaak.**)

* * *

**Q&amp;A:**

**Iraabaek: **tepat sekali, sukro emang tinggal disitu;3 iyap sukro masih les disitu~ yang deket pakuan itu~ woaaah bener mau masuk situ? Asik dong ya? :$ nanti bisa sharing tentang yang begono—gak gak.

**Realkkeh:** ... oemjai. Diriku gatau mau bilang apa, yang jelas diriku tersunjang(tersanjung) liat komen ini terima kasih huhuhu ;-;

**Baekgirly: **broterland itu apwah qaqa-,-v masa baru denger? Sama saya juga /slapped. Ini juga dikasih tau temen fufufu~

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Rhinompedo! **Ide om bener-bener bikin adik speechless. Ty! Adik cinta om~

**Aya&amp;Gege **cintaku yang always maksa nyelesain ff ini terus bikin ff yang lain. Kalian membakar semangatku, muaaah.

Dan pastinya readers** yang polos-polos(?): [NyekNyek ; jinyeoley ; Majey Jannah 97 ; Mela querer chanBaekYeol ; Raensung ; reiasia95 ; baekgirly ; Jung Eunhee ; xuanjiayi3 ; lili ; Keepbeef Chicken Chubu **(gatau kenapa sukro ngakak terus kalo baca ini -_-) **; A Y P ; Yewook Turtle ; ChanChan-YUI ; realkkeh ; iraabaek ; MissJIA ; kaihunhan]**

* * *

RnR juseyongg *emot luv*


	4. The Final Words

**[Chapter 4]**

"Berikan aku jarimu, sayang."

Chanyeol geli sendiri merasakan gesekkan gigi rapih Baekhyun pada jari-jari panjangnya. Hisapan-hisapan kecil yang disertai jilatan ragu-ragu membuat Chanyeol makin tersult nafsu. Oh ayolah adiknya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi!

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dari Chanyeol, menyisakan jari pemuda itu yang nampak basah oleh liur juga bekas kemerahan kecil. Ia membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan Chanyeol, mengangkang tepat di atas adik kebanggaan Chanyeol, menggerakan pinggulnya sensual membuat pucuk penis yang telah basah itu menggesek halus lubang anus Baekhyun. Keduanya menggeram nikmat.

Chanyeol mencoba menaikkan pantatnya menjauh dari kasur bermaksud menembus hole Baekhyun. Sedikit beruntung ia berhasil memasukkan sedikit kepala penisnya, namun Baekhyun malah melepasnya dan berpura-pura berekspresi marah.

"Aku yang akan memasukkan dia," Telunjuk lentik mengarah pada penis panjang Chanyeol. "Jadi, kamu hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku benar-benar mau dia ada didalam sini. Arra?" Katanya, seraya menunjuk holenya yang berkedut menggoda insting primitif Chanyeol untuk segera menggagahinya.

Tapi sekarang tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk lesu.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, tangannya megusak surai kesukaannya. "Good boy!"

"Tapi kurasa kita sudah cukup melakukan foreplay? Terlalu cukup malah."

Baekhyun mengernyit penuh tanda tanya dengan kepala yang tanpa sadar miring tiga puluh lima derajat, "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol butuh untuk segera berperang dengan tubuh telanjang dihadapannya. He is look fuckin' sexy with his cuteness, God!

"Y-yeah, kita bahkan sudah mendapatkan klimaks kita."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir lagi lalu anak itu mengangguk dengan polosnya. Kalimat 'kau benar' yang tak sengaja digumamkannya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol mulai memanas-manasi penuh jiwa profokatif seorang buruh pendemo.

"See? Let's make love, Baek. Your asshole not a virgin as you know!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Maybe you were right.." Chanyeol mengangguk senang. "Or maybe not." Baekhyun tersenyum menyebalkan dengan satu kedipan sempurna dari mata kirinya. Chanyeol menekuk alisnya tanda protes.

Sepasang bibir tipis kembali menyapu epiderrmis leher Chanyeol. Menggigit dengan lembut kulit putih lelakinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kecil yang selanjutnya segera ia hisap, bermaksud 'memperindah hasil karya'nya. Chanyeol merintih kecil saat Baekhyun menekan giginya di _colar bone_ si pemuda tinggi.

Tidak ingin mempermalukan statusnya sebagai seme, Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi tubuh mulus Baekhyun lagi dengan satu tangan besarnya. Tentu saja karena yang satunya sibuk merekam Baekhyun yang tengah menandai lehernya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol menggelitik tengkuk sensitifnya.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, "Aku berubah pikiran. Tanganmu mulai nakal, Park."

Lelaki bermata sayu itu meraih kamera yang berada di tangan Chanyeol, menempatkannya di tempat yang dirasanya akan pas merekam kegiatan in-out mereka yang nampaknya berlangsung lama.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menggigit bibir, hangat yang ganjil memerangkap keduanya. Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika milik Chanyeol sudah masuk dengan sempurna didalam analnya. Chanyeol sendiri nyaris berteriak merasa nikmatnya hole kekasihnya.

"Ahnn.. kamu hampir mencapai jalan buntu, yeol." Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah merona menahan hasrat.

Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya dan Baekhyun mendesah keras, begitupun Chanyeol yang merasakan jepitan rektum si brunette. "Sshh, lihat? Aku sudah sampai di jalan buntunya."

Baekhyun mendelik.

"Aku yang akan bergerak!"

Baekhyun mengetatkan holenya, membuat ia bisa merasakan urat-urat penis Chanyeol yang begitu nyata. Ia bergerak diatas tubuh Chanyeol tanpa tahu malu, menaik turunkan pinggulnya menikmati penis kaku Chanyeol yang menggesek anusnya. Keduanya mendesah seperti tak ada hari esok untuk bercinta lagi.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dari gravitasi, menyentuh titik terdalam Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat membuat pria manisnya mendesah begitu manja, dan berimbas pada holenya yang semakin sempit dan sempit membuat Chanyeol melayang jauh di nirwana saat merasa ngilu yang nikmat di seluruh batang penisnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu menggoda. Tangan kanannya dengan nakal meraih putingnya sendiri, memelintirnya dengan gemas juga desahan sensual.

"Ahh Chanyeol penismu memang- oh ahhn! Hebaat!"

Baekhyun mendesah makin menjadi, Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya menggenggam batang penis Baekhyun yang mencuat tinggi dengan sperma diujung kejantanannya. Ia mengurutnya, memberikan getaran yang membuat si manis menggelinjang keenakan. Chanyeol menekan testis Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu makin kesulitan bernapas.

"Ohh emhh lubangmu memakan penisku, huhh?" Chanyeol memperintens gerakan tangannya pada kejantanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri masih sibuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang masih memanjakan nipplenya sendiri juga tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan desahannya yang menggila. Ia menggigit, mengulum, menghisap-hisap telunjuknya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol yang melihat itu semakin bergairah menusuk prostat Baekhyun dengan pucuk penis tegangnya.

"Anggh Chanyeollieh~"

Ketatnya hole itu membuat Chanyeol makin lupa diri, ia menggeram rendah dan mulai menyemprotkan rilisannya di dalam anus Baekhyun. Ia menarik pinggul lelaki itu turun agar spermanya tidak keluar. Sedangkan Baekhyun memuncratkannya diatas perut atletis Chanyeol, juga dada dan sedikit di wajahnya.

Keduanya mengambil napas dengan rakus. Kenikmatan masih begitu terasa di sekujur tubuh keduanya, Baekhyun begitu lemas tapi Chanyeol tidak. Baekhyun memerah saat merasakan benda di lubangnya kembali menegang.

Chanyeol kembali terangsang melihat Baekhyun, anak itu masih menggantungkan tangganya di puting dan mulutnya. Dengan tak sabaran ia memutar posisi tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Baekhyun.

Ia menciumi punggung putih pucat yang tersuguhi didepannya, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian. Chanyeol menjilat daun telingan Baekhyun dari belakang, membasahinya dengan liurnya.

"Kau suka ini, sayang?" Bisiknya rendah tepat di telinga si mungil, Baekhyun menggigit bibir lalu mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia mengangkat kaki kanan Baekhyun dan menahannya. Lalu suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar lagi ketika prostatnya kembali ditemukan penis Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak maju-mundur di anusnya.

Gesekan antara penis panjang Chayeol dan lubang sempit baekhyun terasa begitu sempurna. Sebuah balasan yang setimpal dari kerja keras Chanyeol dan penantian Baekhyun. Keduanya begitu terpuaskan oleh tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

Jari kaki Baekhyun menggelung, spermanya keluar dan rasanya sungguh fantstis. Tusukkan akurat Chanyeol begitu mengesankan, hanya dengan lima sampai enam genjotan saja membuat lelaki itu orgasme dengan mudahnya.

Begitu memabukkan.

Chanyeol mengerang panjang, hole Baekhyun menyempit dan itu membuatnya berhasil mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya didalam sana. Chanyeol melepaskan juniornya yang telah lemas keluar, sperma berbalap-balap keluar dari lubang Baekhyun dan mengaliri paha putihnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Chanyeol, tadi itu.. sangat hebat.."

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya tanpa tahu Chanyeol kembali horny melihat wajahnya yang oh damn so sexy. Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya di ranjang dan mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia sungguh lelah dan tidur adalah pilihan terbaik.

Chanyeol menahan kegiatan Baekhyun yang menarik selimut, yang lebih tua menatap tunangannya jengah berpikir Chanyeol bermaksud mengajaknya bercanda. Baekhyun -dengan wajah letihnya- mendudukan kembali tubuhnya yang mulai terasa remuk.

"Tidur, yeol. Aku capek." Katanya setengah merajuk. Tapi Chanyeol dengan rambut berantakannya menggeleng membuat Baekhyun ingin segera membotaki rambut yang terlihat seksi itu.

"Aku belum capek."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Jadi kau mau apaaa?"

"Bercinta sampai capek."

Lalu hanya erangan, desahan, dan makian pembangkit gairah yang terdengar dari kamar mereka setelah itu.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu masuknya jahe menyebalkan kedalam lubangnya. Mungkin saja setelah itu lelaki itu akan memasukan jahe sebagai rempah-rempah yang tidak akan dipakainya untuk memasak.

Dia baru saja selesai mandi setelah main perang-perangan dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia tidak tidur karena saat sadar, hari sudah sore jadi dia memutuskan makan siang karena perutnya meminta. Tapi malah berakhir dengan mengambil kamera yang dipakai mereka lalu terpaku dengan wajah mesum di ruang tengah.

Sepasang mata anak anjing itu menatap dengan serius ke layar kamera yang sedang memutar rekaman yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Yeah, seksnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aigo, ternyata badanku seksi sekali!" Gumamnya narsis, "Si-sial kenapa Chanyeol harus merekam penisnya yang ereksi juga? Adik ku jadi bangun~"

"..Tapi ototku rasanya seperti mau lepas, tidak bisa seks lagi."

Helaan napas pasrah terdengar.

"_-dia sungguh tegang!"_

"_Shh.. cukup kulum dia Baek,"_

"_Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menggigitnya?"_

**_Ting tong_**

Baekhyun gelagapan, ia menelan ludahnya lalu meletakkan handycamnya sembarangan. Sial kenapa harus ada tamu? Ia sedang terangsang tadi!

Pintu terbuka dan mata Baekhyun membola melihat siapa yang datang. Jongin dengan wajah sumringah yang kelewat tampan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lagi, Chanyeol ada di rumah. Ia takut Jongin akan menciumnya lagi, oh dan tentang itu sungguh itu bukan keinginannya!

Merasa tak kunjung dipersilahkan masuk, Jongin menatap heran Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Dan menemukan bulge ditengah selangkangannya yang terbalut celana kain yang hanya menutupi pahanya. Oh jadi mantan kekasihnya ini sedang turn on? Mungkin sedikit bantuan tidak masalah?

Jongin menyeringai, apa ia bisa mewujudkan kalimat pengandaiannya untuk kembali jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun setelah ini? Jongin harap iya tapi Baekhyun pastinya tidak.

Omong-omong sebenarnya Jongin berkata begitu tempo hari karena melihat Baekhyun bisa dengan mudahnya membujuk penjaga toko kelontong itu. Itu berarti jika mereka menikah, biaya hidup mereka tidak akan begitu banyak karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang pintar menawar.

Licik, tapi pintar.

Baekhyun yang merasa risih ditatap begitu dengan canggung mengajak Jongin masuk kedalam.

"Jadi.. ada apa?" Ucapnya sambil mengambil cangkir dan membuat teh untuk tamunya.

Jongin hanya menyahut dengan dengungan, ia meraih handycam yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas sofa yang di dudukinya, 'untung saja tidak tertindih' gumamnya.

"Hey kau dengar aku 'kan?"

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak mendapatkan jawabannya dengan cepat kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dua gelas teh oolong di nampan, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Jongin yang tengah melotot melihat kamera yang ia yakini adalah miliknya. Baekhyun menaruh nampan di meja dengan terburu, takut jika mendengar sesuat—

"_Aaah.. shit, jangan masukan jarimu sekarang! Aku masih ingin bermain, tahu?"_

"_Arrggh.. Fuck you- Baek.."_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, suara yang keluar dari speaker begitu jernih. Chanyeol mendesah dengan sangat seksi disitu, ARGH! Little Baekhyun jadi makin menyembul kan?!

"..Kau merekam kegiatan seksmu? Yang benar saja, Baek?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit rona terlihat menutupi pipinya. Jadi ini alasan Baekhyun dalam keadaan 'on fire'? Dia terangsang melihat adegan bercintanya dengan Chanyeol? Pupus sudah harapan 'membantu' Baekhyun.

Eh, apa?

Jongin menekan tombol pause, gambar Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum penis Chanyeol dengan begitu khidmat terpampang dengan jelas— membuat Jongin sedikit iri. Jongin melirik sebentar gembungan di antara kedua pahanya lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"A-ah, itu aku.." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup, dalam hati dia berteriak meminta pertolongan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa tak kunjung selesai dengan mandinya, uh jangan bilang dia sedang onani di kamar mandi?

"Ehm," Jongin berdeham. Ia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu membelainya halus. "Aku kesini sebenarnya mau memberi tahu kalau aku.. yeah, putus dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun melotot, refleks berteriak 'apa' dengan nada yang kelewat tinggi.

"Urgh, suaramu itu ya benar-benar!" Jongin tertawa renyah, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu mendudukan namja itu di pahanya. Jongin dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak begitu cepat, Baekhyun membuatnya kembali berdebar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merebutmu dari Chanyeol?"

_BRAK_

Chanyeol keluar dengan salep penghilang rasa sakit ditangannya dan handuk yang tersampir seksi di bahu toplessnya. Baekhyun merona sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"**Jongin lepaskan Baekhyun! Dan Baekhyun, kita menikah minggu depan!**" Teriaknya tegas.

"HAH?!"

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

**a/n:**

yeah. Beres yesh. Muucih buat dukungannya dan juga yang sudah mau baca, cipoq dulu sini emwah(?) maaf kalo ngga hot, lama update, pendek, ending ga cucok, dll. Sukro ngebut nyelesaiin ini ;-; UKK bener-bener bikin sukro harus fokus sama buku **HUHUHUHU ;A;**

**PEMBERITAHUAN!** Sukro mau bikin side story marriage life nya Chanbaek! Tetep di title yang ini, cuma new chapter doangseu. Tapi ini udah selesai kok ffnya, kalo side story terserah mau baca atau nggak. Tapi kalau bisa sih baca ya, bikin sukro seneng (':  
(rate untuk extra story nya tetap M. Kkk~)

After this fic, my new project is also chanbaek (yuhuuuu~)(psst the rated same as ds fic by the way x3) Please look forward guys *big luv*

**Thanks to:**

**Rhinompedo **yang selalu ngingetin buat nyelesain fic ini dulu sebelum fic-fic lainnya yang belum tentu selesai ;w; mudah-mudahan tahun ajaran yg baru kita ngga sekelas ya(?) adik gamau makin tercemar nih -_-

And obviously, readers yang ke**cimit**annya tidak diragukan lagi. sebut saja: [ **xuanjiayi3 **;** chanbaekssi **; **kkamjongyehet **; **Dobi Hano Beef **; **Park Shita **; **Majey Jannah 97 **; **Mela querer chanBaekYeol **; **soshialisasi **; **rizky. **; **kikibyun006 **; **BaekStreet **;** exoshipper **; **Voletta Aceline **; **babyryou **; **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu **; **realkkeh **; **srhksr **; **MissJIA **; **Kim Seonna **; **A Y P **;** NyekNyek **;** jinyeoley **;** Raensung **; **reiasia95 **; **baekgirly **;** Jung Eunhee **; **lili **; **oktaviaSays**;**itsmsenn** ; **NajikaAlamanda** ; **reiasia95** ; **Yo Yong** ; **psychoYoungers** ; **YoonAHeartfilia** ; **Wenky MelI** ; **Yewook Turtle** ; **Widha99189327** ; **kaihunhan** ; **iraabaek** ; **ChanChan-YUI** ]

Aku cinta kalian **muah**!


	5. Extra Story: Honeymoon

**[Extra story: Honeymoon]**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di cermin ketika Baekhyun dengan hebohnya datang dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan kimono bercorak bunga-bunga.

Hah kimono?

Ya dia tahu mereka memang akan pergi ke festival di pusat kota (mereka sedang ada di Hokaido untuk bulan madu) tapi haruskah suaminya itu memakai pakaian tradisional jepang? Dan lagi pakaian untuk.. perempuan?

"Hey, yeol! Bagaimana, bagus tidak?" Tanyanya dengan semangat, ia tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana denim selututnya. "Kamu tampak keren." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit tersipu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun jengah, "Baek cukup ambil kaos yang tadi dan kita pergi sekarang."

Telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada kaos putih tanpa kerah yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai hotel. Baekhyun melotot lalu menggeleng tidak setuju, kedua tangannya bertengger di kedua sisi pinggul rampingnya. Ia menarik sedikit bagian kimononya lalu mulai mengomel.

"Kita akan pergi ke perayaan, aku harus menggunakan sesuatu yang khas untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru." Ocehnya seraya mengangkat-angkat bagian bawah pakaiannya, membuat kaki putihnya terekspos.

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng, sekalipun Baekhyun memperlihatkan paha dan selangkangannya ia tidak akan setuju jika suami yang baru dinikahinya kurang dari 168 jam yang lalu itu pergi keluar dengan kimono. Bisa-bisa ada seme lain yang mencoba merebut Baekhyun lagi darinya.

Chanyeol sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika ada lebih dari ratusan orang yang seperti Jongin. Yang jelas-jelas sudah tahu Baekhyun memiliki pasangan tapi malah berniat 'menikung'. Chanyeol pasti gila.

Tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, ada baiknya dia mencegah 'kan?  
Solusinya, jangan biarkan Baekhyun terlihat menggiurkan didepan orang lain.

"Tapi yeol~" Baekhyun merengek dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu, dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Posisi memohon yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol.

"Tidak Park Baekhyun. Kau tahu kimono tidak ditujukan untuk laki-laki 'kan?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang melebar dengan tangannya lalu berseru, "Benarkah?"

"Kukira kau tahu," Ucapnya dengan raut heran yang kentara. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia berseru tidak ada yang pernah memberi tahunya tentang itu, lalu dengan wajah memerah menahan malu ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Dasar anak itu."

* * *

.

"Setidaknya kau tidak pakai kimono."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang dibalik topeng, "Aku tahu! Lagipula laki-laki bodoh mana yang mau pakai baju perempuan?" Lalu tertawa bodoh sebentar, "Untung aku menemukan ini di lemari, beruntung sekali ukurannya pas."

Yang lebih muda ikut tersenyum, tingkah Baekhyun memang benar-benar membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun ditengah keramaian. Akhirnya Baekhyun tetap memakai pakaian tradisional, tentunya yang dapat dikenakan kaum adam- yukata. Yukata dengan corak garis vertikal merah. Setidaknya lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya ini tidak terlalu mencolok dengan pakaiannya, juga topeng tokoh anime yang dipasangnya di wajah.

Hampir semua pengunjung menggunakannya, dan Chanyeol bersyukur ia salah satu orang normal yang tidak menginginkan topeng itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa mulai kegerahan akhirnya melepaskan topengnya. Tempat itu benar-benar ramai dan ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan panas di area wajahnya. Chanyeol membentengi Baekhyun dibalik tubuh tingginya saat orang-orang dari arah yang berbeda melewati jalur yang sama dengan mereka. Ugh, Chanyeol benci keramaian.

Di waktu yang sama pipi Baekhyun merona, ia memperhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol, bagaimana lelaki itu mencoba menghindarkannya dari desak-desakan pengunjung lain sungguh membuatnya tersanjung. Ia selalu merasa nyaman jika Chanyeol sudah melindunginya seperti sekarang. Sama seperti zaman mereka kuliah dulu.

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah, dan semakin memerah saat ia melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan besar nan hangat Chanyeol. Ia merasa aman.

Baekhyun, kau sungguh terlihat seperti anak gadis, bodoh bodoh bodoh!, batinnya tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia menyukai perasaan malu yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara berat itu terdengar dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana suara itu membuat sensasi bergetar padanya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya malu-malu lalu mengangguk singkat sambil nyengir grogi. Si telinga panjang mengernyit. Chanyeol jelas sudah kenal gelagat Baekhyun yang sedang salah tingkah seperti sekarang, dia akan menjadi sangat pemalu. Dia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih lengang, tepat dibawah pohon momiji yang sedang mekar. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang ada disana, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu risih dengan sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke batang pohon, membuat punggung sempit Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup sehelai kain tak bisa berpindah. Beberapa lembar daun jatuh ke tanah karena guncangan, salah satunya jatuh tepat diantara keduanya lalu berakhir diatas punggung kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memerangkapnya begitu dalam dengan sepasang mata kelamnya.

Baekhyun kembali merona menyadari hanya ada dirinya disana. Ditambah tatapan teduh lelaki itu yang seakan berkata ia begitu memuja dirinya, seolah tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang mengisi ruang itu. Ruang dihatinya.

Baekhyun seakan meledak oleh keterpanaan melihat senyum lembut yang terukir dibibir Chanyeol, dengan jarak sedekat ini bisa saja ia pingsan melihat wajah kelewat tampan suaminya.

Heh, tumben tidak hal yang berbau mesum?

Rasanya dia memang benar-benar sudah gila karena Chanyeol.

"Kamu begitu manis, Baekhyun." Hanya suara dan Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak menapak bumi, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi semerah apa mukanya.

Baekhyun bergetar saat telunjuk panjang Chanyeol menyusuri kulit pipinya, mengelusnya pelan, seakan dia adalah barang pecah belah yang sangat berharga. Mata Baekhyun semakin sayu, kakinya melemas, dan debaran jantungnya sudah jauh sekali dari kata normal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika Jongin benar-benar merebutmu dariku."

"Mungkin gangguan jiwa?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar celetukan Baekhyun, ia melihat bibir tipis sewarna peach itu tersenyum. Chanyeol terpesona, itu senyum favoritnya, bukan cengiran atau senyum-senyum lebar lainnya. Hanya senyuman tipis. Senyum tipis yang selalu membuatnya merasa.. oh sulit menjelaskannya. Pastinya jantungnya pasti sangat berisik setelah itu.

"Atau mungkin minum racun tikus, aku tidak akan bisa tanpamu."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit saat senyumannya mengembang.

Baekhyun membeku merasakan kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang dingin menyapu wajahnya yang sedang memanas. Kelopak mata keduanya menutup saat kedua pasang bibir itu bertemu. Semuanya terasa begitu indah, persatuan selembut ini adalah yang sangat dirindukan keduanya.

Hanya saling menempel dan mengecup.

Menyalurkan kasih yang sama, begitu manis dan tak terbantahkan. Sangat memabukkan.

Perlahan tangan mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain, memerangkap kehangatan dalam lingkar kecil. Pelukan yang begitu menenangkan, erat, posesif, seakan tidak akan ada yang dapat mengusik.

Dan hal yang dapat keduanya pikirkan sekarang, bisakah kita terus menjaga saat-saat seperti ini? Saat bersama seperti sekarang, saat kita saling melengkapi dan membutuhkan.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu.."

.

* * *

.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat stan-stan permainan yang didirikan, terlihat sangat menarik dengan hadiah-hadiah yang terpajang di rak. Mulai dari tembak hadiah, memancing dengan saringan, balon air, dan banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun ricuh ingin mencoba semuanya.

Setelah tadi melakukan hal seperti drama-drama di tv(kegiatan itu terhenti ketika mereka sadar orang-orang disana terus menontoni), mereka kembali menjelajahi festival sampai ke sudut-sudutnya sekalipun. Tangan keduanya masih memagut, enggan untuk terlepas barang semikro detik— yah bisa dibayangkan. Rasanya seperti pertama kasmaran saja.

"Eh? Channie, kamu lihat topengku tidak?"

Chanyeol menoleh, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Tadi apa dia bilang.. 'Channie'? Gila, seingatnya lelaki itu tidak mau lagi memanggilnya begitu sejak hari ketiga mereka pacaran karena menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan mengarah ke menggelikan. Tapi sekarang- oh, haruskah dia melakukan hal seperti tadi setiap hari untuk membuat Baekhyun memanggilnya begitu?

"Channie, lihat tidak?" Ulangnya.

"E-eh, tidak."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Gara-gara kamu." Ia menunduk. "Sepertinya waktu ditarik topengnya terlepas, huft!"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah lalu mengusak rambut hitam super halus suaminya, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kita bisa beli lagi saat pulang, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Duh, bagaimana bisa aku punya pasangan hidup segini childish?"

"Ish, diam! Sekarang belikan aku kembang gula!"

Ia menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya ke salah satu penjual _cotton candy_, tangan yang satunya menunjuk jajanan yang dimaksud. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sedangkan kakinya ikut melangkah dibelakang Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, Baekhyun kembali menyeret Chanyeol kesana-kesini sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan bangku panjang yang kosong. Yang lebih muda tersenyum melihat suaminya memakan kembang gulanya dengan begitu khidmat. Matanya terpejam dan dia terus meraih permen berbentuk kapas itu dengan lidahnya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mulai menggigit disisi lainnya, menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang tampaknya tidak sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, dia masih saja terlihat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, tapi jelas itu bukan kembang gulanya karena teksturnya lebih padat. Pipinya merona parah saat ia sadar itu bibir Chanyeol yang ternyata ikut-ikutan menghabiskan permen kapasnya.

"Aku boleh minta 'kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuang pandangnya jauh entah kemana, berusaha menyembunyikan rona itu dari pengelihatan Chanyeol.

"Kamu harus bayar."

"Kenapa? Toh aku yang beli permen kapas ini."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Tapi kan ini punyaku!"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah lalu mengusak rambut kekasihnya asal, "Hahaha, arraseo. Lagipula aku lebih suka bibirmu, lebih manis."

Baekhyun mencibir, kembali memakan permennya yang tersisa setengahnya— berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena dipuji Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa Chanyeol jadi suka menggombal dan juga kenapa dia jadi melankolis begini? Huh, memalukan- lelaki seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti perempuan, Baekhyun!

Si tinggi hanya bisa memendam rasa gemasnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kelewat manis.

"J-jangan menatapku terus, yeol." Katanya seraya mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali pacaran sekarang. Duh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin memperkosa Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Memang kenapa, hm?" Chanyeol berbisik rendah tepat di daun telinga pemuda manis itu, membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar tanpa disuruh, geli mungkin.

"Malu, bodoh!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauh dari tengkuknya, "A-aku mau buang sampahku dulu!" Katanya sebelum bangkit dari bangku. Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Nanti kita terpisah, Baek."

"Tidak akan! Ayolah aku sudah besar, tidak mungkin tersesat!" Sanggah Baekhyun, ia sungguh ingin menjauh dulu dari Chanyeol untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya. Kalau bersama bisa saja dia mimisan karena digoda terus oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan memilih melepaskan genggamannya.

* * *

.

Baekhyun terus menoleh gugup kekiri dan kekanan, kedua tangannya terpaut dan bibir bawahnya digigit dengan ragu. Sudah jelas dia sedang kebingungan sekarang, rasanya belum 5 menit dia meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk membuang sampah.

Namun dimana lelaki itu sekarang?

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk tidak karuan, hatinya berkata kalau Chanyeol mungkin mencarinya. Tapi masa sih? Lelaki itu pasti menunggunya di bangku tadi!

"Ish, tidak ada.. dimana sih Chanyeol?" Suaranya sarat akan cemas. Ia melangkah ragu, sepanjang jalan yang ia temui hanya orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Baekhyun sungguh merasa bodoh, kenapa sih ia malah menitipkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol tadi?

"Duh, aku takut.."

"Kau orang korea?"

* * *

.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun.. dimana sih dia?"

Chanyeol kembali melirik jam tangannya, ia masih duduk di bangku yang tadi dan berita buruknya suaminya belum kembali juga. Tuh kan benar, Baekhyun membuat masalah lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

_Apa aku harus mencarinya?_ _Tapi kalau Baekhyun datang kesini saat aku pergi.. bagaimana?_

Sepertinya Baekhyun lupa jalan saat mau kembali. Lelaki itu kembali menghela napas lalu memulai pencariannya. Dengan tubuh tingginya harusnya ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan Baekhyun, tapi disini terlalu ramai. Semua orang terlihat mirip dimatanya.

"_Excuse me_, ah.. _sorry_." Hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol katakan setiap ia menabrak orang. Ia kembali ke pedagang _cotton candy_, berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun pergi kesitu. Tapi dingin, tidak ada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kemana sih?"

Tubuh Chanyeol luruh, ia menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan. Pusing memikirkan tempat yang mungkin Baekhyun datangi. Jujur begini saja dia sudah frustasi, kalau sampai tidak ketemu bagaimana?

Duh, Baekhyun..

"Sedang mencari orang ya?"

Chanyeol bangkit saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia mengangguk singkat, sedikit bersyukur masih ada orang yang bisa ia ajak berkomunikasi. Eh, dia barusan mengerti apa yang lelaki asing ini katakan?

"Lelaki yang tingginya mirip denganku? Rambut hitam?" Tebak orang itu.

Chanyeol melotot, "K-kau bertemu Baekhyun?"

Orang itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Dia menunggumu di dekat sungai." Lalu lelaki itu membungkuk memberi hormat dan berlalu.

Chanyeol menoleh lalu berseru, "Si-siapa namamu?"

Orang itu menjawab dari kejauhan dan Chanyeol berkata terima kasih. Tanpa buang waktu ia berlari ditengah keramaian, menuju Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo ya.. rasanya pernah dengar."

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangnya ke daerah pinggiran sungai, ia menemukan cukup banyak pasangan yang tengah bermesraan. Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat ada pasangan yang tengah terlalut dalam _french kiss_, duh, ia jadi makin ingin bertemu Baekhyun secepatnya.

"Park Baekhyun?" Panggilnya sambil berjalan mengikuti aliran sungai.

_Srak Srak_

Chanyeol melotot kaget sambil memegangi dadanya, ia melirik kekiri dan menemukan semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak sendiri. Sial.. apa itu?, batinnya merana. Ia menoleh kearah lain dan menyadari hanya ada dia sendiri disana. Tempat ini sungguh sepi tanpa satu orang pun. Ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Lelaki itu menelan ludahnya gugup lalu mencoba melarikan diri, ia bergumam pelan lalu tanpa disangka seekor kelinci keluar dari semak-semak tadi. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ya! Kelinci tunggu aku!"

Mata Chanyeol rasanya mau lepas saat melihat suaminya ikut keluar dari semak-semak berusaha menangkap kelinci putih-coklat yang berhasil keluar duluan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dengan beberapa ranting pohon menghiasi. Bahkan yukatanya agak melorot menampilkan sedikit dada dan bahu putihnya.

"Hehe, dapat kau!"

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang dikenalnya, lelaki itu mengangkat wajah manisnya. "Eh- Chanyeol?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari kelinci tadi. Jadinya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Aku mencarimu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapan erat Chanyeol, ia mengusap-usap punggung tegap lelakinya yang terasa basah karena keringat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun, membuat ranting-ranting berjatuhan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terasa janggal saat ia peluk tadi. Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya saat tadi kupeluk, aku langsung merasakan kulitmu."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' lalu tersenyum bodoh.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan tidak pakai dalaman." Ucapnya dan rahang Chanyeol jatuh begitu saja.

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun melirik sekitar lalu mengangkat naik bagian bawah yukatanya, Chanyeol melotot. Ia dapat dengan mudah melihat penis putih kemerahan yang masih lemas kepemilikan Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun. Lengkap dengan sepasang testis dan paha bersih putihnya.

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, penyakit mesum Baekhyun nampaknya mulai kumat. Ia dengan sengaja menurunkan kain yang menutupi bahu mulusnya, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah. Yang lebih pendek memulai, dengan nakal ia menggesekkan kejantanannya yang tak tertupi dengan milik suaminya yang masih tertutup dengan rapi dibalik celana.

Desisan terdengar, Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol. Mencium bibir tebal yang juga menciumnya dengan tak kalah ganas. Yang lebih dominan mulai menghisap bibir bawah kekasihnya, membuat dia mempererat kepalan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih bibir Chanyeol seakan ingin memakannya, membuat sensasi geli dipermukaan bibir keduanya. Chanyeol dengan semakin kasar melumat belah cherry Baekhyun, membuatnya basah oleh liur. Chanyeol menyeringai tatkala mendengar erangan tertahan suaminya, lidahnya melilit lidah Baekhyun dan lelakinya tak tahu lagi caranya bernapas.

"Mmh.. Yeolhmph.."

"Lihat betapa nakalnya kau, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seakan haus akan seks- bernafsu. Baekhyun pria mungil yang memiliki sexual drive yang tinggi dan begitupun suaminya yang selalu mengimbangi dengan sama nafsunya. Chanyeol menyusut saliva yang-entah-milik-siapa dari dagu Baekhyun.

"Seks dipinggir sungai?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak buruk. Itu gunanya bulan madu 'kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau benar."

Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol, membawanya duduk dirumput yang terpotong rapi. Ia menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan jarinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga panjangnya. "Aku mencintaimu.", bisiknya pelan dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

Pertarungan bibir yang mengikutsertakan lidah dan saliva kini tak terbendung apapun lagi, keduanya berusaha membuat bibir pasangannya terlihat lebih tebal dari biasanya. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu membaringkannya di rumput.

Chanyeol menyingkap kain putih yang menurutnya menganggu dari tubuh Baekhyun, tidak membuka karena melihatnya tidak sepenuhnya telanjang membuatnya punya fantasi tersendiri. Ia menjilat bibirnya ketika menemukan sepasang nipple merah muda suaminya menegang ditengah dada putih mulusnya.

Baekhyun meraih nipple kanannya dan merengek, "Just suck them, yeol~" Dan jari lentik itu bergerak memutari putingnya sendiri, menggoda Chanyeol untuk segera menyentuhnya. Ia bahkan melenguh ketika bola kecil itu ditekan lembut oleh telunjuknya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol mengilat, ia menyentuhkan lidahnya dengan nipple Baekhyun yang belum terjamah, membuat si manis tanpa tertahan mendesah kecil. Jilatan berubah menjadi hisapan, kuluman, gigitan, dan semua yang menuntut kerja hormon berlebih pada tubuh si mungil. Ia mengelinjang, kedua kakinya bergetar dan cairan pertamanya keluar begitu saja, membasahi bagian tubuh bagian bawah keduanya.

"Kau sangat sensitif hari ini, hm?"

"Hhh- Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mendongak dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, sebut saja mereka baru menyadari betapa fantastisnya bibir pasangan masing-masing. Baekhyun mengernyit dan erangan kecil terdengar saat Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari panjangnya ke rektum si cherry. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah ketika titik terdalamnya tersentuh, ia mengetatkan holenya dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya seolah mengerti.

Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun membuat penis tegang dan lubang berkerut itu terlihat dengan jelas karena penerangan cahaya bulan dan satu lampu taman yang tidak terlalu jauh tempat mereka bercumbu sekarang. Baekhyun menatap sayu wajah tampan suaminya, ia merasa begitu beruntung, Chanyeol begitu sempurna untuknya. Maniknya turun dan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang membuka resleting celananya. Wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Kau tidak seliar biasanya, Baek."

Baekhyun mengelus pipi putih Chanyeol, "Oh ya? Anggap saja aku sedang membiarkanmu terlihat perkasa."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus melihat Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. Kubuat mendesah sampai suaranya habis baru tahu rasa dia, pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengelus penis setengah tegang Chanyeol, memberinya sedikit remasan-remasan yang mana membuat Chanyeol harus menahan desahannya tepat di tengkuk super-sensitif Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hampir menjerit ketika telunjuk Baekhyun sampai dipucuknya, mengoreknya pelan membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan kenikmatan. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun., memompa junior panjang Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyeringai saat merasakan benda yang digenggamnya menjadi kaku, bahkan ia dapat merasakan dengan nyata urat-uratnya.

"Ssh.. cukup sampai disitu, Baek."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun, menyuruh lelaki mungil menahannya untuk tetap terangkat dengan memegangi bagian bawah pahanya- diatas bagian belakang lutut. Baekhyun tersenggal ketika Chanyeol mulai menjilati bagian luar lubangnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mendorong membernya yang terasa begitu keras didalam lubangnya, dia menggigit telunjuknya mengalihkan perih.

Sekali dorongan kembali dilakukan, kini batang penis Chanyeol seluruhnya merasakan hangat dan sempitnya anal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah rendah, penisnya yang terjepit benar-benar dimanjakan oleh remasan-remasan dinding anus Baekhyun. Disisi lain Baekhyun masih harus mengatur napasnya, ia merasa begitu penuh dengan kehadiran junior gemuk suaminya.

"Aku selalu takjub pada hole mu, sayang.."

"Begitupun aku yang kecanduan dengan penis panjang besar perkasamu.."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia menarik pinggulnya, menyisakan 1 inch penisnya tetap didalam lubang sebelum akhirnya mendorong kembali pinggulnya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mendesah merasakan gesekkan penis si tinggi didalam hole ketat tubuh yang lebih mungil. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya— takut-takut ada orang yang mendengar.

Baekhyun menahan jeritnya saat Chanyeol dengan telak menusuk prostatnya kuat, tubuh mungilnya mengejang merasakan getaran yang diterima otaknya sebagai rangsangan yang tak terbantahkan kenikmatannya, tanpa sadar ia ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dari arus datangnya si pemuas. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengambil bagiannya di dada Baekhyun, memillin putingnya, membuat si manis tak kuasa menahan desahan pasrah.

Genjotan si raksasa sudah mencapai kecepatan yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya, ia terengah dalam desahan beratnya saat Chanyeol lagi dan lagi mempertemukan pucuk penisnya dengan prostat miliknya. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu Chanyeol segini 'kuat'nya.

"Chan-ahh! _The-there.. _nyaah.. ahhn!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol semakin liar di dalam lubangnya, gesekan demi gesekan kian membuat keduanya melambung. Pada pertemuan penis Chanyeol dengan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun yang entah berapa kali, tubuh si manis mengetat dan membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari pusat pemikiran rasionalnya, Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya dalam lubang hangat suaminya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa penuh dan hangat. Sedangkan yang lebih tua mengeluarkannya diatas permukaan kaos yang dipakai suaminya. Tangannya yang melemas tak kuat lagi menopang kaki-kaki putihnya, jadi ia membiarkan keduanya bertempat di bahu lebar Chanyeol yang kokoh.

Ia sedang mengatur napasnya ketika Chanyeol menciumi lehernya, memberinya rangsangan-rangsangan kecil pada tengkuk sensitifnya, "Ssh.. Chanyeol.. cukup,"

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak diatas kelemahan tubuh suaminya. "Aku rasa menghabiskan semalam suntuk dengan _having sex_ denganmu bukan ide buruk, sayang." Katanya dengan nada rendah yang _so damn sexy_. Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi Chanyeol dengan jahilnya mengelus _little Baekkie_ membuatnya perlahan menegang, lelaki itu menyeringai tatkala meraskan penis Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya mengeras.

Ia meluncurkan tangannya naik-turun, mengocok kejantanan suaminya dengan ritme yang kacau sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu merintih sebagai balasan dari perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia lelah, tapi kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkannya, _duh tubuh kenapa cepat sekali lelah sih_.

"Chanyeol- sudah, nggh.. d-disini dingin." Baekhyun memohon.

Yang dipanggil menatap mata lawannya dengan percaya diri, "Sudah? _For seriously_?" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari penis Baekhyun dan dia menyeringai menyadari ekspresi kesal suaminya yang cukup tertutupi wajah lelahnya.

"Aku- urgh.."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Pssh. Kamu hanya perlu mendesah untukku, oke?"

Baekhyun memerah, "Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa mendesah lagi-"

"Omong kosong. Kamu akan tetap mendesah meskipun aku akan mengakhiri tusukkan penisku dalam lubang sempitmu besok pagi."

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol memilih diam dan kembali beraksi, ia mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun—yang kenyataannya sudah tipis lagi karena ciuman sebelumnya—dan mendapatkan lenguhan lemah dari sang pemilik _cherry_. Ia memasuki mulut Baekhyun, menjilati langit-langit mulutnya membuat dia mengeratkan jari-jari lentiknya pada rambut Chanyeol yang acak-acakan—tapi sialnya sungguh seksi.

Menurunkan kaki Baekhyun dari bahunya, ia melepas ciumannya dan beralih mencicipi penis Baekhyun yang terlihat sungguh tegang. Menjilat dan menghisap kepala penisnya, dan saat itu Baekhyun mendesah putus asa.

"Chan- Chanyeol!"

_Slurp- Gluk_

"Kamu benar-benar sensitif hari ini." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Berisik! Cepat selesaikan punyamu dan kita pulang!"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya.."

Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya melihat senyum menyebalkan Chanyeol, ia mengetatkan lubangnya dan begitu terkejut mengetahui milik suaminya masih terasa begitu keras- dan urat-urat itu.. astaga, kapan mereka akan berhenti?

"Akan kupikirkan nanti saja ya, sayang.. sekarang aku mau menikmati bulan madu kita."

_Mati kau Baekhyun.._

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

**a/n:  
**heyheyhey! Selamat malam minggu dan selamat menikmati fic sukro *bow*  
maaf lho ya sukro pending sebulan, ini juga baru selesai tadi langsung sukro post:'D MAAF kalo ceritanya makin absurd TAT**  
**jadijadijadi sukro mau tetep lanjutin extra storynya chanbaek, yeah ada 2 title lain yang belum selesai buat fic ini, mungkin bakal sukro post—atau mungkin engga. jadi yah, ini selingan aja sih:3 project utama ada... ff lain. Yang baruuu~

**MAKASIH** buat yang udah fav,follow,apalagi yang review dan menanti ff ini! KAMI CINTA SAYAAAA (?)  
dan tentu saja untuk mamaku XD realkkeh! LOVE YOU MAAAA, aku tunggu pertemuanku dg papa sehun X'3

Pssh, lirik ff sukro yang baru dong, gas station scandal *promosi* terus yg mau kenalan/lebih deket sama sukro, line-an yooook(?) (readers: **ogah**) FINE. KITA PUTUSH(?)

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? XD**


End file.
